savage_xrfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
What is Savage? Savage is a Real Time Strategy Shooter (RTSS) that takes place on Earth millions of years from now, well after the fall of all known civilization. Working in a non-persistent online environment, Savage combines all of the action that gamers expect from a first-person shooter and all of the challenge that real-time strategy fans demand. When will Savage be released? It already is! How is Savage different from other first-person shooters? Savage is an online multiplayer RTSS that will support up to 64 players. It will be a unique marriage of Real Time Strategy and First Person Shooter game elements fashioned around a fantasy world that is millions of years from now. You may choose to play in Real-Time Strategy Mode where you manage your team's resources, develop technologies, and command battles or as a member of a group playing in Action Mode using either first or third-person view. Action mode players will respond to a Commander while engaging in battle against other organized teams online. Where does the game take place? The game takes place on an Earth that is far removed from what we know. There is a growing conflict between Humans and the Beasts that is increasingly being tested through a series of conflicts. Each game of Savage will start during a different time of day with different weather effects having a say in the outcome. What types of characters will Savage feature? The player will be a member of one of the two races that populate the Earth. Savage pits Man against Beast with each race owning a number of weapons that are exclusive to each race. Action Mode players will have access to both melee and projectile weapons as well as the ability to drive siege weapons. How do the Action Mode players acquire abilities, spells, or other upgrades? These are all researched by the Commander. Once studied, items such as weapons and unit upgrades will be checked out by Action Mode players who return to their Command Centre or Garrisons/Sublairs and outfit their characters accordingly. Armor, ability (block/leap) and weapon upgrades are aquired by levelling up. What type of neutral units are there in Savage? These will be non-civilized creatures that belong to neither the Beast Horde, nor the Legion of Man. While they are not controlled by an individual player, these units will be integral to Savage's gameplay. What is the role of the Commander? The Commander is be the anchor to a successful game of Savage. The Commander starts by creating workers and ordering them to gather resources. During this time, players in Action Mode will be scouting for enemies, hunting NPCs and taking a position in order to quickly react to the Commander's impending assignments. For example, the Commander may want to send the Action Mode players that choose to take advantage of his leadership to protect supply chains or conversely cut off the enemy's. As you would do in a traditional RTS, the Commander will select an Action Mode player and assign them to attack an enemy. In order to notify the player in Action Mode, a beam of light will appear on his screen as well as a message to attack a particular target. Finally, this works similarly for moving Action Mode players around the map. The Commander will supply waypoints for the Action Mode units to go to. The Commander will also have a number of predefined messages to send to Action Mode players, as well as the ability to chat - all while managing workers that are bent on gathering resources, building structures, repairing damage, and developing better technologies to assist the Action Mode players in achieving victory. Is a Commander mandatory in order to play Savage? Yes. Each team requires a Commander in order for the game to start. What is the Command Center? The Command Center is the single place where each team will begin its pursuit of victory. This place is where Action players will spawn, choose units and equip items. This is the base of operations for each team in Savage. If a Command Center is destroyed during gameplay, victory will be declared for the team with the healthy Command Center. What other set missions are in Savage other than destroying the Command Center? None. Destroying the opponent's Command Center is the sole mission of the players in Savage. When will a Savage demo be available? This game has now been released as a free game to Windows and Linux players. Mac players still officially have to buy the game from Virtual Programming. What are the minimum system requirements for Savage? Minimum System Requirements: Windows® 98, ME, 2000, XP or Linux Controls: Mouse and Keyboard CPU: 600 MHz processor Memory: 128 MB RAM Drives: 600 MB Hard Drive space for installation Video: GeForce or Radeon series graphics cards Online Connection: 56k modem Recommended System Requirements: Controls: 3 button mouse with a scroll wheel CPU: 1000 MHz CPU or better (subject to change) Memory: 256 MB RAM Video: GeForce4 or better (or OpenGL compatible Video Adapter card with 64 MB RAM) Online Connection: Broadband (Cable Modem, DSL, or better) Mac players take note, the planned XR update will currently NOT be ported to PPC macs, due to lack of any coders for this purpose. There is currently discussion of a Cider port for Intel core macs. Vista users: There are issues with Vista that are known about. Some players have savage working fine, others can't run it at all. All in all, it's safer to run XP. How is the issue of lag addressed in order to not allow modem users to slow down the gameplay? Our Silverback engine takes this important issue into account and handles it very well. Is there a monthly fee? There is NOT a monthly fee for playing Savage. What's the maximum number of players that Savage will handle? Savage will handle up to 128 players, but due to bandwidth etc the most common population limit is 66. Is there a single player campaign? No, Savage is multiplayer only. Is there a random map generator? No. The maps in Savage are crucial to the gameplay. We have decided to not create a random map generator. There is however a map making program free with the game, so players are able to create their own maps. Is there a rating system for players, especially for Commanders? Statistics for players (both Action Mode and Commanders) will be recorded and displayed on www.s2games.com. Are there any persistent elements to the game? One of the main points of an RTS game is the creation of the team from scratch and the evolution that weapons undergo in terms of development. Therefore, we have chosen to limit the amount of persistent elements in each game. Some statistics for wins and losses will be maintained from game session to game session, but each game will start from scratch with new characters and will end in either glory or defeat. What happens after an Action Mode player is killed? The player will re-spawn after waiting a (very) short amount of time as a spectator. How will the "vote-out" system be implemented and why it is used? Action-Mode players have the ability to remove a Commander who simply is not doing his job. After a 2/3rds majority is obtained the Commander will be tossed and a new Commander will be given the reins as a RTS player. On the main servers, referees will usually ensure that the commander is up to the job. Can you play over a LAN? Yes, Savage works over a LAN. How long does an average game of Savage take? Like most RTS games, this depends on the strategies that are employed by the Commanders. A Game can last from a few minutes to several hours depending on the different gameplay variables that are set before battle commences. The default time is set to an hour, but few games reach this time. Of those that do, 90% are draws. But that 10% that aren't can be intense. Will Savage require a 3D accelerator card? Yes. What 3D card is Savage compatible with? Savage is be compatible with Nvidia, ATI, and most other video cards that support OpenGL. Make sure you have the most recent driver for your card. Is there a Linux or a Macintosh version? Yes, it's available on all the main OS, although the Mac version is currently not free. The XR community project will probably change this, making it free to Intel mac players by using Cider technology. Unfortunately, we have no-one able to code for PPC mac on the XR team. If you're interested in doing so, please contact Django. Is there a replay function to view past games you played? Yes, you can view recorded matches in the engine. How do you communicate between players? The Commander of each team has various methods of communicating to his teammates using way points, language macros, and other cool features. The default setting for talk is 'T' for global chat, and 'Y' for team chat. Look inside the forums for a tutorial on savage chat binds. How is victory obtained? A team wins when the enemy's Command Center is destroyed. In the case that there are more than 2 teams, the last standing Command Center wins. What is the plan to control cheaters? The Newerth community polices itself by use of Referees. Referees are people given the power to mute,kick, and control votes in game. Authority is given by the owner of the server. In extreme cases, refs may ban, or the Server admin may get involved. The new XR patch plans on closing any loopholes that exist right now. Category:Basics Category:KnowHow